


Don't Leave

by everylosttouch



Series: Tumblr Prompts: 100 Follower Special [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Edom Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: "I'm going to Edom"Those were the words Magnus had said, delivered with a sense of purpose and finality. He's going to Edom, and Alec doesn't want him to go.(part IV of the 100 follower tumblr prompts)





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOH BOY  
> you guys signed up for an angst fest oh no
> 
> the original prompt: "malec + 'don't you dare leave right now'"  
> courtesy of @verycalmcrisis on tumblr!

There was silence. Stiff, brittle silence as those four words hung in the air.

_I’m going to Edom._

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement filled with purpose, certainty, and duty, things Alec understood far too well.

But his heart ached, lurching uncomfortably in his chest at the words.

He doesn’t want Magnus to go.

Despite how much they’ve been fighting as of late, despite the issues of immortality knocking at their doorstep, Alec still loves Magnus. He loves him so maddeningly and fiercely, so passionately and intensely. His feelings don’t change, no matter the circumstances.

Despite how much he wants to raise his voice, to kick and scream, to beg and plead Magnus not to go, he knows Magnus has already made up his mind. Magnus is stubborn and he can see how determined Magnus is to make things right.

_You don’t have to do this,_ he wants to say.

But instead he says nothing.

Saying nothing is perhaps the hardest thing to do, since he wants to say so much, but can’t anymore. He bites his tongue, keeping quiet about it all evening. Through dinner and movies, up until the moment they curl themselves up under Magnus’ golden sheets, Alec stays quiet.

As they drift off to sleep, all Alec can think of is Magnus.

_Magnus is going to leave._

He isn’t sure how much time has passed tossing and turning, but he knows that he’s only slept barely an hour or so. He turns his back to Magnus, not wanting to wake him as he tries to sleep and ignore the constant thoughts of Magnus leaving in his head.

He stirs for what may be the 10th time that night. Alec curls around himself, snuggled under the blankets for a source of warmth. He moves to stretch out a moment later, and it takes a minute to realize that he doesn’t feel the gentle hum of Magnus’ silent snores next to him.

His ears catch the familiar sound of a portal opening, and he’s suddenly wide awake, scrambling up from the golden sheets. His movements are rushed, desperate and panicked. He almost falls from the edge of the bed, quick to rush over to Magnus, who stands near the portal fully dressed and ready to go.

_He can’t do this._

_He can’t let him go._

“Magnus!” Alec calls out, though his voice cracks due to his sudden outburst. Magnus turns almost immediately, eyes wide in shock as Alec pulls himself from the bed.

“Alexander—”

“Don’t you dare leave,” Alec interrupts, sounding incredibly broken and scared. He looks destroyed, distraught by the fact that Magnus is going to leave him here alone. He’s going to Edom, and Alec can’t do anything to stop him. “Don’t you dare leave me right now. Not like this. Not when I’m asleep, when I can’t reach out and touch you.”

Alec’s words are slurring, tears welling up in his eyes as his grip on Magnus’ biceps tightens slightly.

“ _Don’t leave me like this._ ”

Alec’s knees buckle, gravity pulling him down slowly. Magnus eases down with him until they both sit on the floor. Alec’s weeping cries have amplified, incoherent sobs wrenching through him and tears choking his lungs. Magnus has never seen Alec like this, never so torn and so vulnerable before. As a harsh sob cracks through him, Magnus brings him forward, embracing him.

Alec’s hands are shaking as they wrap around him, sobs wracking his bones as they sit there wordlessly. Magnus says nothing as Alec sobs into his shoulder, silently winding his ringed fingers through Alec’s dark hair. He waits patiently for Alec’s panicked cries to settle before he speaks.

It’s a while before Alec’s cries finally subside, replaced with shuddering breathes and sniffles.

Magnus pulls back from their embrace just enough to look at Alec’s tear-ridden face glowing under the orange light of the portal. He presses a hand to Alec’s cheek, and Alec leans into the touch, bottom lip quivering as a stray tear falls from his eye.

Magnus wipes it away.

“I would never leave you without saying goodbye,” Magnus says softly, dark eyes passing over Alec’s features. “I received a fire message from Isabelle, and she wanted to see me at the Institute,” he informs. This thumbs brush against the planes of Alec’s cheeks silently. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Alec inhales sharply. “I thought—" he starts, but cuts it off to sob once more. “I thought you were leaving…for Edom.”

Magnus’ eyes widen. “ _Alexander,_ ” he calls out with a saddened tone. “ _I wouldn’t dare leave you like that._ ”

Alec nods far too many times. He knows Magnus wouldn’t leave like that, no matter how mad they were at each other or how bad a fight was. He’d never leave Alec without so much as a goodbye.

“ _I know,_ ” Alec says in a whisper, eyes fluttering shut as he revels in the warmth of Magnus’ skin against his.

Magnus feels like home, a comfortable warmth that wraps around him when the cold of the world has chilled his bones. He’s the beacon of light that guides him through the darkness, the voice of reason when his doubts get the best of him.

“ _I know,_ ” he repeats once more.

Magnus’ brows furrow, and he takes back his hand for a moment. Alec’s stomach drops as the warmth of his touch escapes him. His eyes open, fear glazed in them as he looks to Magnus.

Magnus just shakes his head wordlessly as he turns to look at the portal. With the slight gesture of his hands, he closes it just as quickly as he opened it.

Alec’s expression blooms with uncertainty, dark brows stitching together. “W-What are you doing?”

Magnus shrugs off the coat he wears, abandoning it somewhere on the floor. It’s rather dark now since Magnus closed the portal, but as his eyes adjust, Alec can see Magnus starting to unbutton his shirt.

“I can go to the Institute later,” he says, continuing with his ministrations. “Whatever it is, it can wait.” He shrugs off the shirt, revealing the planes of golden skin and toned muscle against the faint shimmer of his jewelry. “What really matters right now is you.”

Alec opens his mouth to retort, to refuse and encourage the thought that the Institute really _does_ need Magnus, but Magnus stops him, taking his heavy hands in his own and leading him back to the bed. He slips out of his pants and gently tugs Alec’s hands so that they find themselves back under the plush surface of the mattress and silk sheets.

Magnus’ eyes haven’t left his for a second, and his gaze is riddled with concern. His thumb traces against the back of Alec’s thumb gently. “Alexander,” he starts, “I will tell you when I leave for Edom. You will be the first person to know when I go, and you’ll be the first person I’ll see when I return.” His other hand finds Alec’s face. “Until then, I will be with you. I will stay here by your side.”

Alec’s breath stutters in his lungs. He nods, taking in Magnus’ words as they lay down in the bed once more. They slide together under the covers, sharing the body heat Alec had craved to feel all night. It’s quiet again, but it no longer suffocates him.

As Magnus threads his fingers through his hair, Alec can feel his eyelids drooping, sleep pulling at him once more. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, reveling in the essence of what can only be Magnus.

When the time does come for Magnus to go to Edom, he knows it’s going to hurt far more than anything he’s ever felt.

But for now, all he can do is hold on tight and hope that neither of them will ever want to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of my 100 follower tumblr special!  
> Come [send me a prompt](https://biconicmagnusbane.tumblr.com/ask) over on tumblr!
> 
> Find the prompt list [ here!](https://biconicmagnusbane.tumblr.com/post/173307608517/prompt-list)


End file.
